


Youth Gone Wild

by Turtlesandtimelords



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Camgirl, College, F/M, Minor Sansa Stark/Harry hardying, Minor Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Professor/Student Relationship, Shameless Smut, Snapchat, pornstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlesandtimelords/pseuds/Turtlesandtimelords
Summary: Sansa is a cam girl. Sandor is her professor. They're both a little desperate and horny.





	Youth Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up being kinda smutty and weird, which is not what I intended. But like, here you go? Title is a Skid Row song.

**"Hey Sandor, have you seen this?" **

Sandor clicked the link Bronn sent, it led to a snapchat compilation video on a popular porn site. Sandor clicked out and sent a quick reply.

** _"Why are you sending me porn."_ **

** _"Watch it. and tell me what you think about the video that ends at 3:17."_ **

Sandor clicked the link again and sighed. He hated snapchat it didn't make any sense to him. If you really wanted to see someone's face when you were talking to them why wouldn't you just go see them in person? Isn't that what texts are for, so you don't have to actually see or talk to the person? Sandor clicked play and watched as various girls flashed their tits and yelled 'Do it for State', or were getting fucked from behind, etc. He gets to the video Bronn mentions, it's around a 20 second clip. It's of a beautiful redhead blowing some guy, her snapchat across the bottom of the screen. She grins and closes her eyes as the guy cums all over her face. He rewinds and watches it again. And again. And again.

** _"Is that...?"_ **

** _"One of your students? I think so." _ **

Sandor watched the video again. It was definitely one of the Starks kids. What was her name, Sophie? Sandy? He pulled up his class roster real quick. Sansa! Her name was Sansa.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." he clicked out of the webpage and into the app store. He downloaded Snapchat and looked up @Redwolfhowls. It was a monetized Snapchat and he had to play twenty fucking dollars to get added. It was worth it, however. Immediately he gets a 'Thank you' Snapchat of the girl in lacy underthings and high heels. He quickly saves it to use later. She also attaches a monthly cost breakdown of her Snap.

$20 a month to stay added and get to watch her weekly stories.

$5 for daily personal messages

$10 for a daily photo

$20 for a daily video

$30 for a personalized video doing whatever you specify (within reason)

Her Snapchat story is of a pretty brunette going to town between Sansa's legs. The redhead has her fingers buried in the curly brown hair. She bites her lip and lets out a low whine. Both girls are beautiful, and he is definitely aroused, but it isn't until Sansa is begging the other girl to let her cum does he have to touch himself. The redhead comes undone silently, her mouth forming a O. Her back arches and her entire body quivers and shakes, she holds the other girls head still as she comes down. Every time the brunette snakes her tongue out, her entire body convulses. Sandor cums all over the bottom of desk with a soft grunt. He decides then and there that he was going to fuck her over this desk if she'd let him. He settles for paying for all the amenities for now. She sends another quick 'Thank you' Snap. She's clearly in one of the university's bathrooms, in front of the mirror. She lifts up her sweater and bra and does a quick jiggle before pulling her sweater back down and blowing a kiss. Sandor watches it again.

Sandor teaches History of war at Kings Landing university. Sansa is in his 3pm lecture every Monday and Thursday. It's hard to teach when all he can think is 'I know what underwear you are wearing'. Monday it was a lacy red set, under a green sweater and black skirt. She had posed like a pinup girl for him, laying on the ground with her legs up against the wall. The video that day had been of her in the middle of the quad, flipping up the back of her skirt to reveal her underwear missing. She bent over and winked at the camera over her shoulder. Thursday had been a dark blue set that brought out her eyes. Her daily photo had been her pulling down her bra to flash her tits. She had sent him a video of her masturbating in front of a mirror in her dorm that night. Sandor’s dick had never felt this raw. He felt like a goddamn teenager he was wanking so much. Her weekly story update had been her at the Friday night football game. She was sitting in the bleacher, on a brown-haired guys lap, wiggling. The people around them were clearly part of their group and shielding them as she rode the guy shamelessly. He had her skirt flipped up around her waist and she had a blanket over her lap. Sandor had never been so envious of a man. Bronn also sent him various blurry photos of her flashing her tits in the line for the snack bar before the game. The photos were from several angles, so a couple people took photos. She was not being as subtle as she thought. A grin slowly spread across his face as a plan formed in his head.

After Monday's lecture, he called out to her.

"Miss Stark, if you wouldn't mind staying after class." She was wearing gold underwear today. She shyly approached his desk as the last of the students left.

"Yes, Mr. Clegane?" She clutched her bag tight and blinked her doe eyes at him.

“I’d like you to swing by my office tonight so we can go over some of your test scores. Does 6pm work for you?” Sandor avoided looking her in the eye, trying not to lose his nerve.

“That works, sir.” Sandor shivered at the way she called him sir.

“Alright. Dismissed.”

Sansa hurried to catch up with her friends. Not 15 minutes later did he get his daily video. It was her underneath the stairs in the back of the history building. She was kneeling, slamming herself sown desperately on a suction cup dildo. She moaned breathily as she worked her clit. The caption was ‘you don’t know what you do to me.’ Gods was he jealous of whoever inspired the caption. Hell, he was jealous of whoever was filming. Sandor sighed and willed away his boner, he needed stamina for later. Jesus Christ she would be the death of him. 5 till six rolled around and Sansa knocked on his office door.

“Sir? You wanted to see me?”

"Take a seat." She sat down, gnawing her bottom lip with worry. He was momentarily distracted. He pulled out to folders and got out the contents of the first. They spent the first half hour going over her incorrect answers, which there were a lot. Sansa smiled at him shakily.

“Thank you for taking the time to explain this to me, I’ll do better with this week’s test.” She grabbed her bag and started to get up.

"Sit down, we aren't finished." She was immediately back in the chair.

"Miss Stark, a couple of colleagues of mine have expressed their concerns over you. You seem to be averaging a low B or even a C in your classes, including mine."

"Sorry Sir, I'll study harder." Her shoulder slumped and her face burned with shame.

"I know you're smart. Even if you fall asleep in my class and don't turn in all of your assignments, I know you're smart. So, I don't understand how you could be so stupid."

"S-sir?" Sansa looked taken aback.

"You have been seen in various parts of the school getting naked and performing sexual acts." He laid down some printed off photos of various screenshots Bronn had collected from around the school. "Did you know the Physics Professor, Mr. Blackwater, watched you lift up your shirt before the football game on Friday? Or that he saw what you were doing in the bleachers? Did you know this is illegal, and grounds for you to lose your scholarship? I won't begrudge you a healthy sex life, but it needs to stay private. And maybe, if you were doing less of this," he pointed to a photo of her flashing her tits. "You would be doing better in your classes. I'm afraid I'm going to have to report you to the disciplinary board."

“But sir!” The girl had turned a humorous shade of red, whether from anger or embarrassment, Sandor wasn’t sure. “I cannot be the only cam girl on campus, is it really worth the paperwork or trouble to report me?” She batted her eyelashes.

“You make a compelling argument, Ms. Stark.” Sandor gathered the photos back into the folder they came out of. “And I may be tempted to listen, had your grades not been suffering.” Sansa slumped a little, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes wide and adopted the sultriest expression in her repertoire.

“Surely we can work something out.” Sandor smirked leaning back.

“What did you have in mind, little bird?” Sansa stood and walked around the desk, swaying her hips and trailing her fingers over the wood. Sandor leaned back as she climbed into his lap. There wasn’t really room, but Sandor hid his discomfort reveling in the honor of having her near him. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his ears, tugging on his earlobe gently with her teeth.

“How about a lap dance, and a blowjob. I’ll even let you fuck me if you’re nice.” Sandor wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her bum.

“Deal.” He tried to reach up her dress, but she swatted his hands away. She got off his lap and locked his office door. She flicked off most of the lights, leaving only the lamps behind Sandor’s desk lit. She stepped out of her booties by the office door and swayed toward Sandor on her stockings. She stood between his legs and leaned down to once again whisper in his ear.

“Do you want to take off my dress?” Sandor nodded eagerly, anything to get his hands on her skin. She lifted her hands above her head, and he slowly reverently, slid the sweater dress off her body. She had changed her underwear. No longer was she in the gaudy, shiny gold from earlier. She now donned a flattering forest green, with a matching garter set to hold up her stockings. “Do you like what you see?” Sandor nods dumbly, reaching for her. She dances out of his grasp. “Ah, ah, ah, not yet.” Sandor groans.

“Don’t tease me, little bird. Always flying just out of my grasp.” She struts behind him, trailing fingers across his shoulders.

“Awfully poetic, for a history professor.” Sansa teases twirling back in front of him, dropping quickly into his lap and grinding. Sandor groans. “Was someone almost an English professor?” She leaves his lap and saunters to the desk. She props a leg up on the desk and leans forward. She snaps back up and her hair arcs up behind her. She looks over her shoulder and unsnaps her garter. She slowly rolls her stocking down, popping her ass out as she does. She switches legs and does a little twerking this time. She tosses her stockings over her shoulder, vaguely near her purse and pops up onto the desk. She rests a foot on each of his arm rests, she lays back and does this sexy wiggle. She sits up as if pulled by her chest, pulling the chair closer with her legs as she does so.

“Not English, renaissance history. Lots of poets.” He wraps his arms around her as she slides into his lap, immediately gyrating. She grabbed his hands and guided him in a slow caress of her body. She left his hands on her hips so he could guide her movements. She swayed lifting her arms up to her shoulders, slowly pulling her bra straps down. She reached behind her and undid the clasp. Her bra joined the stockings. She guided Sandor’s hands back up to her breasts. He looked at her in awe.

“You’re amazing.” She flushed pink and he leaned forward and captured her lips in a rare moment of tenderness. She reached down and undid his belt and jeans.

“Off.” She pointed to the floor and stood up.

“Yes ma’am.” Sandor teased slipping out of his jeans and boxers.

“This too.” She tugged on his shirt, lifting it over his head and running her fingers through the thick hair on his chest and stomach. “God, I love a man with hair.” Sandor’s chest puffed with pride and Sansa pushed him back into the chair. She climbed back into his lap, kissing him roughly. She slid down his body and left a trail of hickies in her wake. She looked up at him from under eyelashes, and slipped him into her mouth. She nearly chokes because of the sheer size and girth, but she manages. She starts getting into rhythm and he thinks back to the video of her and the brunette. He slides his hand into her hair and gives it a slight tug. She moans so loud he can feel it in his stomach. He tugs a little harder. She pops off with a whine.

“You like that?” He whispers she nods and rests her forehead on his thigh.

Sansa tries to resume blowing Sandor, but he keeps tugging her hair and teasing her nipples. She’s too distracted to do it properly.

“Sir, if you don’t stop, I won’t be able to finish. You’re going to make me cum too quickly.” Sansa bounces lightly, staving off her orgasm. Sandor chuckles darkly and pulls her back into his lap, slipping off her underwear in the process. He sets her leg over the arm of the chair and teases her slit. He rolls her clit between his fingers as she moans loudly. This time it’s him whispering into her ear.

“I want you to cum first. I want to make you cum so hard you’re screaming my name, okay?” Sansa nods vigorously as he sinks his fingers into her. It takes mere minutes for her to fall apart. She takes a moment to lean her head back to rest on his muscled shoulder.

“Sir, I need you to fuck me right now, I can’t wait any longer.”

“Gladly.” She stands up and leans over the desk and holds herself open for him. “As appealing a sight as this is, I want you to face me. I haven’t had enough time with those tits.”

Sansa laughs and turns, popping up onto the desk. He moves between her legs and kisses her softly. He lifts one leg over his shoulder and rolls a condom on with his free hand. He slides his member over her slit, spreading her arousal. He slips into her and revels in her warmth, in the way she clenches around him. He takes a moment to wildly fuck into her, holding onto her leg like a lifeline, before slowing down to a more manageable pace. Sansa grasps the edge of the desk, and whines as he fucks her like an animal. He leaned down as he controls himself, burying his face in her chest. He grinds his hips into hers, flicking her clit with his thumb, biting, sucking, and marking her tits all along. He lifts her other leg over his shoulder and grabs onto her hips. He leans over her, thrusting into her unabashedly. She screams out unable to hold on, still sensitive from her previous orgasm. She clenches around him so hard he follows her quickly with a bear like roar. They are both breathing heavy, Sandor pressing sloppy kisses into her skin as they come down. He slips out of her and discards the condom. He flops into the chair, Sansa’s legs flopping onto his thighs.

“I can’t move.” Sansa shrugged. “You broke me. You fucked me so thoroughly I’m paralyzed. I’m going to have to stay here forever. You are going to have to explain to all your future students why you have such a weird piece of furniture. Because-” Sandor growled and pulled her into his lap. Sansa giggled.

“It would be worth it to have you waiting here for me each day.” Sandor kissed her tenderly and Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m glad we came to this agreement. I would have hated having to blackmail you.” Sansa kissed his jaw tenderly.

“Me to I- wait, what? What blackmail?” Sandor looked at her surprised.

“What? You don’t think I know you just added my Snapchat? You used your personal PayPal. With your name and everything. If you hadn’t agreed to fuck me I would’ve had to use that against you, and I really didn’t want that.” Sandor blinked surprised.

“If you had blackmail, why didn’t you use it first?”

“Because I’ve been wondering what your dick feels like since day one. And now that I know, I don’t think I want to stop.” Sansa grinned wickedly. “The tables have turned now.” She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly.

Sandor barked a laugh and tackled her to the floor for round two. He fully intended to make the best of his new situation. Sansa just laughed and hugged him tighter, this was the beginning of something wonderful.


End file.
